Une série de démangeaisons
by eirame
Summary: OS 1 : A chacun sa petite manie : observation de treize nains et d'un magicien par un Hobbit. OS 2 : Les mains d'un voleur ne peuvent s'empêcher de vagabonder.
1. Une série de démangeaisons

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "série" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Je ne suis pas Tolkien revenu de l'au-delà et je ne possède aucun droit sur ses œuvres.

* * *

Bizarrement, même en la présente compagnie, Bilbo reconnaissait la très familière loi des séries. Ni les nains, ni les magiciens n'en étaient apparemment exemptés.

C'était un fait notable et avéré dans la Comté, que lorsque l'estomac d'un Hobbit se mettait à gronder, il s'enclenchait une réaction en chaîne qui conduisait les organes de ses voisins à reprendre le signal en masse et à l'étendre dans un rayon de quelques centaines de mètres – l'étendue habituelle d'un village hobbit. Tous reprenaient alors un petit encas d'une demi-miche de pain ou d'une demi-meule de fromage, même s'ils venaient à peine de quitter la table du second petit-déjeuner. Nul Hobbit ne pouvait ignorer le signal désespéré d'un estomac grondant.

Bilbo s'inquiétait d'ailleurs de constater que le sien était actuellement rendu à un degré d'affaiblissement tel que tout grondement était devenu indistinct.

Les Hobbits n'étaient évidemment pas les seuls concernés par cette loi naturelle de la Comté. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les châtaigniers. Leurs bogues mûrissaient, tombaient et éclataient par grands paniers depuis la Vieille Forêt jusqu'aux marches de l'Ouest. Les feuilles des frênes aussi viraient à l'orange, au fur et à mesure que le vent de l'automne traînait son pinceau paresseux d'un bout à l'autre des terres. Et les chrysanthèmes éclataient dans les jardins comme autant de feux d'artifice miniatures avant l'arrivée du blanc uniforme de la neige.

Bilbo soupira. La Comté lui manquait vraiment.

Bofur se gratta le nez.

Ça recommençait !

Bilbo observa discrètement, du coin de l'oeil, et cela ne manqua pas : Nori se gratta l'oreille gauche.

Après il y aurait Ori et l'index droit. Juste à temps. Il devait commencer à fatiguer : il prenait un peu de retard.

Et encore après... Ah non, cette fois-ci, c'était Fili qui s'était gratté l'épaule en premier. Mais Kili s'était gratté l'épaule opposée quelques secondes plus tard.

Balin, Bombur et Oin étaient eux parfaitement ponctuels, quelle que soit l'heure de la journée : ils se grattèrent respectivement le sourcil droit, le menton et la joue gauche à précisément une minute et trente secondes d'intervalle.

Dwalin se passa alors discrètement la main sur le crâne.

Bifur repoussa une mèche de cheveux avec l'annulaire.

Ori s'essuya exagérément le coin de la lèvre

Dori délogea une poussière invisible de son oreille droite.

Gloin se massa le poignet avec la main opposée.

Thorin était toujours celui qui résistait le plus longtemps. Mais avec quelques coups d'ongle sous le menton, on arrivait à treize nains.

Gandalf lui-même devait garder le compte, car c'était toujours le moment où il changeait le bâton de main.

Vraiment, ces nains étaient au final très nains, avec leurs petites manies et habitudes.

Les Hobbits étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de cultiver la terre, organiser des festins et fumer la pipe.

Les Nains semblaient l'ignorer eux-mêmes, mais en plus du travail du métal, ils étaient apparemment maîtres dans la synchronisation des démangeaisons.

Vraiment, chaque race avait ses particularités. Et même si la loi des séries s'appliquait à d'autres comportements que ceux des Hobbits, c'était très rassurant de retrouver une telle familiarité chez ses compagnons de route.

Bilbo se passa machinalement le doigt sur le sommet de l'oreille droite.


	2. Une compulsion tactile

L'œuvre de Tolkien ne m'appartient pas et je ne chercher à tirer aucun profit de mon texte.

* * *

Bilbon se souvient.

Les voix de ses parents et de leurs invités forment une musique paisible dans le petit salon. Ses genoux s'enfoncent dans le tapis épais, glissent parmi les fils de laine, frottent parfois contre des cercles plus secs, où le poids d'un meuble à présent déplacé a écrasé les fibres et formé des disques rêches. Devant lui, le feu danse, vibrant, joueur, et sa chaleur vient frapper contre son visage, son cou et ses mains, toutes les parties laissées exposées par ses vêtements. Ses doigts sont tendus, intrigués et fascinés par ce mouvement jaune, orange, qui par instants s'effiloche en bleu. Une exclamation plus forte interrompt la musique des voix. Les bras de sa mère le saisissent par la taille et l'éloignent des flammes.

Bilbon est un hobbit parfaitement raisonnable, et cela fait de très longues années qu'il sait que le feu brûle. Il n'y a que les petits hobbits qui font ce genre d'erreur, quand ils ne comprennent pas encore que certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être touchées.

Pourtant, dans les demi-rêves du matin, quand les couvertures sont chaudes et que la lumière n'est pas encore assez forte pour justifier de sortir les pieds du lit, il se demande encore quelle texture pourraient avoir les flammes, si légères et si vives.

* * *

Bilbon aime jouer avec les autres jeunes hobbits, à travers champs et jardins, fouillant les haies et les sous-bois à la recherche d'insectes ou de champignons. L'eau froide court sur ses mains, le parfum de la terre humide flotte dans les airs après la pluie, les feuilles, les herbes et les fleurs glissent, crissent et se froissent doucement sous ses pieds ou sous ses doigts.

L'enfance passe, et c'est dans les granges ou les greniers que l'on joue, à deux.

Bilbon aime explorer la courbe tiède d'une épaule, la fraîcheur soyeuse d'une chevelure, la douceur arrondie d'une hanche ou le velours solide d'une cuisse. Asphodel murmure à l'oreille de Bérylla, les joues roses et le regard brillant : _d__es mains d'or_. Et Bérylla lève vers lui des yeux timides, la bouche entrouverte et humide.

L'adolescence passe. Ses anciens camarades de jeu annoncent leurs fiançailles, rompent ou enchaînent sur un mariage, une famille. Il sourit mais ne dit rien quand les demoiselles croisent son regard avec une question muette dans l'expression de leur visage.

Il entend murmurer dans son dos : _d__es mains volages._

Il est temps d'arrêter de jouer.

* * *

Bilbon est le maître de Cul-de-Sac, respectable et respecté. Il connaît par cœur la texture et la forme de ses objets préférés, ainsi que l'histoire de chacune de leurs petites aspérités.

Il est très fier de sa collection de pipes. Il a récolté lui-même les racines d'aulne, les a séchées et façonnées. Il a expérimenté plusieurs formes et plusieurs tailles, et sait reconnaître au toucher la date à laquelle il les a terminées et avec quel ami il en a partagé les premières bouffées.

Son fauteuil le plus confortable est installé près de la cheminée. L'un des pieds en frêne est décoré de trois éraflures, à hauteur du chariot en bois dur qu'il faisait rouler dessous lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit hobbit. L'extrémité des accoudoirs est lisse et chaude, polie par les mains de son père et encore tiède du souvenir de leurs soirées au coin du feu.

Les assiettes du service de sa mère sont disposées en bon ordre sur la crédence. Le motif à fleurs de l'une d'entre elles est abîmé, depuis qu'un de ses caprices l'a tellement mise en colère que son couteau à manche de genévrier a entaillé légèrement la faïence. L'assiette ne s'est pas brisée, mais cette petite imperfection a fait d'elle sa préférée.

Il ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu pardonner aux nains s'ils avaient cassé une seule d'entre elles.

* * *

La route avec les nains et le magicien est si différente et périlleuse qu'il a peu de temps pour simplement s'asseoir et rêvasser. Mais certains soirs, de l'autre côté du feu, ses yeux s'attardent sur la barbe de Gloïn, Balin ou même Gandalf, et les doigts lui démangent. C'est arrivé suffisamment souvent pour qu'il pense que ces derniers l'aient remarqué. Gloïn lui semble parfois méfiant, mais Balin et Gandalf ont plutôt l'air amusés.

Sa curiosité n'est pas déplacée, aucun Hobbit n'a jamais développé de pilosité faciale.

* * *

Fondcombe est très différent. Les arbres paraissent plus vivants que dans la Comté, la pierre des bâtiments descend des plafonds aériens, lisse et polie comme l'eau, sans pour autant être froide, les serviettes et les draps sont tissés de fils fins et soyeux, la vaisselle qu'on leur sert est décorée de rinceaux délicats qui dessinent des arabesques mystérieuses sous ses doigts.

Les yeux de Gandalf conservent leur lueur d'amusement, mais il croit aussi y lire une légère désapprobation.

Il n'est pas un voleur.

Il garde ses mains près de lui pendant le reste de leur séjour.

* * *

Au fond de la montagne, les roches et cailloux sont froids et coupants. Le lac allongé au centre de la caverne n'a pas adouci leurs aspérités. L'anneau est pourtant entièrement lisse dans sa main, ni froid, ni tiède, vierge de tout défaut.

* * *

Il revient à Cul-deSac, riche de souvenirs et d'un anneau qu'il conserve dans sa poche.

Les jours passent.

Il continue à explorer l'anneau avec le gras des doigts, à repasser les ongles sur son or poli, à rechercher une aspérité, une marque. Il est précieux, il est parfait.

L'anneau lui appartient, pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'en parler à quiconque ?

* * *

Alors que Bilbon s'apprête à faire ses adieux à Frodon et à tous les autres hobbits – quelle bonne et dernière farce il va leur jouer ! - il caresse de nouveau l'anneau dans sa poche.

Après cette fête, Frodon sera le seul maître de Cul-de-Sac. Bilbon est fatigué, si fatigué à présent. Et il n'est pas comme Smaug, endormi sur son tas d'or au fond de sa montagne, repu de tous les trésors qu'il a volés. Frodon sera son héritier.

L'anneau est toujours dans sa poche, lisse, entièrement lisse, sans aspérité ni éraflure d'aucune sorte, jamais ni froid ni chaud, identique à la toute première nuit où il l'avait trouvé, sans passé et sans histoire.

Bilbon est si fatigué.


End file.
